the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Seed: Transform
SEED: TRANSFORM Transmutation Spellcraft DC: 21 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 minute Range: 300 ft. Target: One creature or inanimate, nonmagical object Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: Fortitude negates (see text) Spell Resistance: Yes Spells using the ''transform ''seed change the subject into another form of creature or object. The new form can range in size from Diminutive to one size larger than the subject’s normal form. For each additional increment of size change, increase the Spellcraft DC by +6. If the caster wants to transform a nonmagical, inanimate object into a creature of his or her type or transform a creature into a nonmagical, inanimate object, increase the Spellcraft DC by +10. To change a creature of one type into another type increase the Spellcraft DC by +5. Transformations involving nonmagical, inanimate substances with hardness are more difficult; for each 2 points of hardness, increase the Spellcraft DC by +1. To transform a creature into an incorporeal or gaseous form, increase the Spellcraft DC by +10. Conversely, to overcome the natural immunity of a gaseous or incorporeal creature to transformation, increase the Spellcraft DC by +10. The ''transform ''seed can also change its target into someone specific. To transform an object or creature into the specific likeness of another individual (including memories and mental abilities), increase the Spellcraft DC by +25. If the transformed creature doesn’t have the level or Hit Dice of its new likeness, it can only use the abilities of the creature at its own level or Hit Dice. If slain or destroyed, the transformed creature or object reverts to its original form. The subject’s equipment, if any, remains untransformed or melds into the new form’s body, at the caster’s option. The transformed creature or object acquires the physical and natural abilities of the creature or object it has been changed into while retaining its own memories and mental ability scores. Mental abilities include personality, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores, level and class, hit points (despite any change in its Constitution score), alignment, base attack bonus, base saves, extraordinary abilities, spells, and spell-like abilities, but not its supernatural abilities. Physical abilities include natural size and Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution scores. Natural abilities include armor, natural weapons, and similar gross physical qualities (presence or absence of wings, number of extremities, and so forth), and possibly hardness. Creatures transformed into inanimate objects do not gain the benefit of their untransformed physical abilities, and may well be blind, deaf, dumb, and unfeeling. Objects transformed into creatures gain that creature’s average physical ability scores, but are considered to have mental ability scores of 0 (the ''fortify ''seed can add points to each mental ability, if desired). For each normal extraordinary ability or supernatural ability granted to the transformed creature, increase the Spellcraft DC by +10. The transformed subject can have no more Hit Dice than the caster has or than the subject has (whichever is greater). In any case, for each Hit Die the assumed form has above 15, increase the Spellcraft DC by +2. Category:Nuclear Magic